Office of Support Services
The Office of Support Services (OSS) of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) oversees the department's information and communications services and all matters related to personnel and training, LAPD facilities and vehicles, fiscal operations, and other support services. Command Staff * NOTE: The command staff of Office of Support Services has never been introduced in the Major Crimes Universe. Director / Assistant Chief The Director of Support Services holds the rank of Assistant Chief and heads the Office of Support Services. Deputy Director / Deputy Chief The Deputy Director of Support Services holds the rank of Deputy Chief and assists the Director with management and coordination of the Office of Support Services. The Deputy Director is also responsible for providing oversight to the Planning and Research Division; preparing department directives amending the department's policies and procedures; and researching, developing, and reporting on areas of potential improvement in department policies and procedures. Specialized units of the Office of Support Services Behavioral Science Services The Behavioral Science Services (BSS) is responsible for planning, developing, implementing, and administering the psychological services program of the LAPD. Behavioral Sciences is staffed by trained psychologists who specialize in law enforcement-related situations and crises. BSS provides counseling to all department personnel involved in traumatic situations. BSS psychologists also provide training for personnel on topics such as stress management, suicide prevention, and anger management. BSS also responds with SWAT teams to hostage negotiations and barricaded suspect situations. Planning and Research Division The Planning and Research Division is responsible for the following (among other things): * Conducting research and preparing directives and correspondence for the Chief of Police; * Reviewing staff work submitted for approval by the Chief of Police; * Conducting follow-up evaluations as required to ensure that standard procedures and policies are adhered to by all organizational units within the department; * Evaluating and implementing recommended changes in policies and procedures; * Evaluating and analyzing the performance of, and the procedures used by, department employees; * Evaluating resources utilized by the department; * Making appropriate recommendations in order to ensure the highest level of efficiency and effectiveness; * Researching and developing operational standards for the department; * Conducting studies and making surveys of field-related problems; and * Researching and analyzing short-term and long-term matters which affect department operations. Training Group The Training Group is responsible for operating, developing, and supporting all departmental training programs. The Training Group is composed of the Training Division and the Police Training and Education. Training Division The Training Division's responsibilities include, but are not limited to: * Developing, reviewing, coordinating, and standardizing department-wide legal training in criminal law; * Researching departmental training needs and developing programs for training; * Developing, staffing, coordinating, and conducting training for recruit, reserve officer, and specialized schools; * Administering the department firearms training program; * Operating and maintaining functional supervision over LAPD shooting ranges; * Conducting product evaluations for lethal weapons, non-lethal control devices, protective equipment, pursuit intervention technologies and related products; and * Conducting driver proficiency testing. Police Training and Education The Police Training and Education's responsibilities include, but are not limited to: * Reviewing and evaluating policies, curricula, and program delivery; * Assisting in policy development for academic training; * Advising the department of current developments in educational methodology applicable to police training; * Ensuring compliance with established training criteria; and * Researching methods to improve instructional and learning processes. Bureaus of the Office of Support Services Information and Communications Services Bureau The Information and Communications Services Bureau is responsible for proving information and communications services to the department. Communications Division The Communications Division is responsible for maintaining the dispatch centers for all emergency calls within the City of Los Angeles and all of the operations relating to that mission, including dispatching calls-of-service to LAPD units, and relaying requests from field units to the appropriate agency or department unit. ECCCS Division The Emergency Command Control Communications System (ECCCS) Division is responsible for developing and maintaining the department's automated telecommunications and dispatching systems; developing, planning, maintaining, and auditing the radio frequency systems; and planning, maintaining, and auditing the city's primary and alternate 9-1-1 system. Information Technology Division The Information Technology Division is responsible for planning, developing, implementing, and supporting the IT systems and networks throughout LAPD. Records and Identification Division The Records and Identification Division is responsible for compiling, maintaining, and disseminating copies of department records concerning crimes, arrests, pawned articles, traffic, property, firearms, securities, vehicles, boats and missing persons to law enforcement agencies, authorized outside agencies and citizens. The Records and Identification Division is also responsible for positively identifying all arrestees and monitoring the Automated Fingerprint Identification System. Administrative and Technical Services Bureau The Administrative and Technical Services Bureau is responsible for conducting the Department's fiscal operations, facilities management, and support functions. Facilities Management Division The Facilities Management Division is responsible for overseeing the design and construction of new or replacement facilities; managing and participating in all phases of the construction process; and supervising maintenance and repairs at all police facilities. Fiscal Operations Division The Fiscal Operations Division prepares and distributes the department’s payroll, annual budget, and financial statements. Motor Transport Division The Motor Transport Division is responsible for administering and controlling the storage, repair service, and replacement of all Department vehicles, vehicular equipment, and vehicle parts. Property Division The Property Division is responsible for receiving, retaining, and disposing of money and property, other than motor vehicles and motor-driven cycles, classified as evidence or non-evidence; and storing and disposing of prisoners' excess personal property received from Jail Division or Area jails. Scientific Investigation Division The Scientific Investigation Division's (SID) mission is to collect evidence at crime scenes or from suspects and victims, and process it at the Regional Crime Laboratory. * "Firearms" Francine is assigned to the Scientific Investigation Division's Firearm Analysis Unit on Major Crimes. Personnel Group The Personnel Group provides human resources-related services to the department. The Personnel Group is responsible for conducting background checks of civilian candidates; processing, interviewing, and screening civilian applicants, medical exams, and conducting pre-exit interviews of employees; processing and investigating medical histories and information pertaining to sick or injured-on-duty employees who apply for pensions; ensuring that proper medical treatment is provided to employees who are injured on or off-duty; and obtaining pertinent medical information from treating physicians and maintaining confidentiality of medical records. The Personnel Group is composed of the Personnel Division, Hiring and Evaluation Section, Officer Representation Section, and the Recruitment Section. Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD